


Impact Tremors

by astudyinadventure, ShipperShopper365



Category: Cabin Pressure, Jurassic Park (Movies)
Genre: Airplane Crash, Dinosaurs, Gen, Stranded, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinadventure/pseuds/astudyinadventure, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperShopper365/pseuds/ShipperShopper365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an emergency landing on what appears to be a normal island, the Cabin Crew realizes that getting off the island in one piece might be harder than they expected</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note about our 'verse: the events of the movie Jurassic Park are cannon, having occurred approximately six months prior to the start of our story, but the movie does not exist.  
> This is the first of many chapters to come, so comments are greatly appreciated! Enjoy!

‘I’m serious, Douglas, the manual states that in the event of a storm of this magnitude, we’d risk -” 

“And I’m telling you, Martin, that it’s just a storm, not a hurricane, and we could easily get through it without diverting.” 

Arthur stood in the doorway to the cockpit, holding two cups of tea that had long since grown cold, unlike the argument raging in front of him. He had opened the door just in time to hear ATC warn the crew of a storm that stood between them and their destination of San Jose, Costa Rica. ATC had recommended they divert to Panama City, but before Martin could agree, Douglas had taken control of the radio and told the tower they would continue on their original course. They had been arguing ever since - Martin quoting section after section from the pilot’s manual, and Douglas insisting that GERT-I had survived many a rainstorm before and one more wasn’t likely to do her in. 

Martin managed to conjure a manual from somewhere and opened it to highlighted sections in a futile attempt to prove to Douglas that he wasn’t making things up. Not a lot of progress was being made - Martin was growing ever more frantic as he flipped through his flight manual, and Douglas was slowly becoming more flippant and irritated as the argument became more repetitive. 

“Now Douglas, if you had just read your manual once you would have seen that it clearly states right here that...” 

Before Martin could finish his sentence, Douglas plucked the book out of his hands and threw it over his shoulder, retorting “And if you had paid more attention to what happens when one _actually flies a plane_ -” 

The book landed with a dull thud and a yelp, and both pilots turned to see Arthur holding what had become two empty cups and sporting a new tea colored stain on his uniform. 

“Good lord, Arthur, how long have you been standing there?” Douglas grabbed one of the empty mugs from Arthur, passing him his handkerchief. 

“Well, you asked me to bring your drinks once we had passed by Florida, so I brought them in but then the radio said there was a storm ahead and you two started arguing, and mum always says to not interrupt people when they are arguing, especially if you are holding something that might make a mess, so....a while?” 

Martin sighed, rubbing his eyes with his hands. “If Douglas would just see reason, you wouldn’t have been standing there for so long.” 

Douglas rolled his eyes. “Someone is definitely not seeing reason here, _Sir_ , but I don’t think it can be argued that person is me.”

“Well” Arthur offered, “What does mum say?”

“Ah. Yes. What _would_ Carolyn say about another diversion, Captain?” Douglas raised his eyebrows at Martin, who instantly shrank in his chair.

“Well. Erm. I’m sure she would understand that the risks of taking....” Martin’s voice trailed off.

“Martin, look. The storm isn’t even that big. We fly through it, we get to San Jose on time, no one gets yelled at by the angry woman who signs our paychecks and we fly back to Fitton tomorrow, in time for us all to enjoy a glorious three day break. GERT-I somehow managed to make it across the entire Atlantic Ocean in one piece, what’s a few drops of rain going to do at this point?”

“I...But...We...Fine. Fine, we can fly through the storm, but if something happens, Douglas, I’m blaming you.” 

“Want to take that bet?” 

  
  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Arthur tightened his grip on his seatbelt as another clap of thunder shook the small plane. Everything had been going perfectly fine until suddenly the small storm picked up steam over the warm ocean waters, becoming more of a problem than Douglas had anticipated.

“I should have taken that bet when I had the chance.” Martin growled as he fought to control the plane. “I would have won for once.”

“Yes well, we’re still in the air and Costa Rica isn’t far -” 

Douglas was cut off by a deafening roar as the entire room was bathed in bright light. Instantly, the instrument panel warning systems started to wail. Martin paled. 

“None of the instruments are reading. We’re flying blind!”

Douglas quickly grabbed for the radio. “Mayday, Mayday, Mayday. This is Golf-Tango-India requesting immediate diversion, complete loss of all navigational systems experienced.” 

The only sound from the radio was the faint crackling across the airwaves. Douglas found Martin’s terrified gaze as he turned the volume on the radio receiver to the max and tried again. “Mayday, Mayday, Mayday, do you read me? Golf-Tango-India requesting immediate diversion, experiencing complete failure of navigational systems. Do you copy?”

Once more, there was no answer. Douglas slowly put the receiver back on it’s dock as Martin began to panic. 

“We’re flying blind over an ocean. AN OCEAN, Douglas. There’s no fields to ditch in, no way for us to possibly know where we’re going -”

“Skip -”

“And it’s not like we even know which direction we're flying in -”

“Hey, Skip -”

“Because all we can see is WATER and if we land in water we’re all dead -”

“Skip!” 

“WHAT, Arthur?” 

“I...well...I was just going to say, can we land over there?” 

Two pairs of eyes followed the direction of Arthur’s pointed finger to the window, where in the distance an island was barely visible through the torrential rain. 

“Douglas?” Martin started

“Yes, Captain?”

“Initiate emergency landing procedures.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Douglas, Martin, and Arthur survived the weather in the sky. But what are they going to do now that they are stranded on a seemingly deserted island?

“Martin? Martin, you can let go of the controls now.”

Martin stared down at the joystick clutched in his hands, taking a moment to register that Douglas was attempting to gently pry his hands away. He slowly turned his head towards his first officer, who raised his eyebrows expectantly.

“Martin. You landed the plane. We’re safe. You did a fan-.” 

The door behind them burst open, causing both pilots to jump, Martin letting go of the joystick like it was on fire. 

“THAT WAS BRILLIANT. Wow! I’ve never been in a landing like that before. And this island is brilliant! Have you looked outside the windows yet? Did you see that -”

“Yes, it’s all good and wonderful, Arthur, thanks for that eloquent as ever description of our situation.” Douglas cut Arthur off as he eyed Martin, who somehow managed to look worse off now that the plane was on the ground. Arthur followed his gaze and grew quiet as Martin took a deep shuddering breath. 

“Arthur, did the bottled water survive our little ordeal?” Douglas asked Arthur.

“Oh. Right-O. Back in a jiff,” Arthur turned around and hurried out the door, Martin brought his hands to cover his face as the flight deck door clicked loudly in the quiet cockpit. 

“Martin?” Douglas asked.

Martin cleared his throat “Yes. Erm. I’m fine. It’s just this...this...my ears didn’t quite...I’ll be fine. Just a bit dizzy...”

They sat silently in the cockpit for a moment, listening to the sounds of Arthur knocking over things as he searched for the water bottles. They heard a particularly loud crash, followed by footsteps, and then Arthur suddenly shouted. 

“Woah! Chaps, you need to see this.” 

Douglas sighed as Martin groaned quietly, rubbing the palms of his hands against his eyes. 

“I don’t really think we’re in any kind of rush to be moving, Arthur, but that water would be much appreciated,” Douglas called back through the door as quietly as possible.

“Oh right, sorry, just a second,” Arthur called back. Martin took a deep breath as the sounds of falling objects started again. 

“So. Still no luck with the instruments then?” Martin asked, trying to focus his mind on something other than the pounding in his ears. 

Douglas tapped on one of the readouts with his finger. “Nothing. We seem to be out of luck for now.”

“Cell phones?” Martin asked.

Douglas reached behind him to his flight bag, rummaging around for a moment before pulling out his cell phone. He made a face before tossing it back in the bag. 

“Nothing?” 

“Nothing. Full battery, no service”

Both of them jumped as Arthur burst back into the cockpit, three water bottles in his hands. Douglas took one and handed it to Martin before taking one for himself. 

“How many of these do we have, Arthur?” Douglas asked.

“Including these three?” Arthur thought for a second. “Three.”

Martin immediately stopped unscrewing the lid to his water bottle, looking up at Douglas in panic. 

“Arthur,” Douglas started, trying to keep his voice steady “How is it possible for us to only have three bottles of water?” 

Arthur paused for a moment, biting his lip. 

“Remember that talk we had, well, mum kind of had it at us, but it was about spending less?”

Douglas pinched the bridge of his nose. “Are you telling me that Carolyn took our water to save a few quid?”

“No, we have these three still!” Arthur said cheerily, and Douglas dropped his hand to glare up at him. 

“Arthur. We are stranded on an island in the middle of god knows where. We don’t know how long we will be here. How could you possibly think that this was not a bad thing?” 

“Because you and Martin are going to do something brilliant to save us. We won’t be here long.” Arthur said matter-of-factly. 

Douglas huffed a laugh and looked at Martin, expecting to see him skimming a manual trying to decide what their next step would be. Instead, Martin was looking up at him with nearly the same expression as Arthur. Douglas closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. 

“You...you do have a brilliant plan, right....Douglas?” Arthur’s voice seemed to fade into nothing, and Douglas opened his eyes to Martin burying his face in his hands again. He thought for a split second about telling Arthur the truth - that the likelihood of them being found so far off their projected flight path was next to nil, especially when they had such a small supply of water. One look towards Arthur, however, and he suddenly couldn’t bring himself to utter the words.

“Well, one thing’s for sure, sitting here in this cockpit isn’t going to get us much, is it?”

“So you do have a plan, then?” Martin asked

“Well. Not yet. But we are three capable men! Well....two capable men and an Arthur. I’m sure we can figure something out. Maybe there’s something on the island somewhere?”

Arthur nodded his head vigorously as Douglas finished his sentence. 

“Oh, brilliant! We get to explore the island? Maybe we’ll see more of those -”

“And especially be on the lookout for water, food, things like that. I’m sure we can survive until someone tracks us down.” Douglas continued.

“And shelter,” Martin added.

“Well we could sleep on GERT-I,” Arthur offered.

“On a metal airplane in the middle of an open field in an area that just proved to us it’s potential for thunderstorms?” 

“Feeling better, sir?” Douglas managed a smirk.

“Just not feeling like sleeping in a lightning rod,” Martin mumbled. Douglas shared an encouraging smile with Arthur, who grinned back, spun around and headed back towards the cabin. 

“Come on, come on! Before the sun sets! Let’s go exploring!” 

Martin groaned as Douglas stood up, pushing himself to his feet as Douglas made his way into the cabin. He grabbed the armrest of his seat for support as his head began to spin. He took a deep breath as he headed down the corridor after Douglas. Martin heard them lowering the stairway as he leaned against the wall again, trying and failing to keep his vertigo in check. As he finally managed to round the corner he saw the back of Arthur’s head bouncing happily down the stairs. 

Martin took the steps one at a time, worried he would fall and break his leg. He knew they weren’t in too much of a rush and decided he’d rather make it to the bottom in one piece than have to hobble around a deserted island handicapped. It wasn’t until Martin had managed to make it halfway down the stairs that he registered the unusual quiet from his steward, but he didn’t process it fully until he reached the bottom and nearly plowed Douglas over. 

“Douglas, what are you-” Martin looked up at his first officer, who was staring intently at something in the distance. He turned his head to follow his gaze and froze. 

“I told you, chaps, you really had to see this!” Arthur whispered loudly.

Douglas took a deep breath, blinking slowly before daring to speak. 

“Is...is that....a....”

“A DINOSAUR” Arthur shouted.

Later, Martin would remember having one final thought before he blacked out. 

‘I’m not paid enough for this.’


End file.
